A Game of Love
by DarkLordBeyonce
Summary: Anna and Elsa are madly in love, but that doesn't stop their relationship from having its own set of twists and turns. [Loosely related one-shots detailing how they deal with various problems in their exciting love life.] Modern AU. Elsanna. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. (Rating may change in the future.)
1. Prologue

_Knock knock!_

Elsa shoves her face farther into her pillow as she hears the sound of someone banging on her door. Maybe if she doesn't respond, the person will just leave and she won't have to get out of bed at this ungodly hour. She lifts her head for a brief moment to take a look at her alarm clock. _11:30am. Maybe I should get out of bed._

Elsa groans as she groggily drags her body up into a sitting position, removing the pleasant warmth of the covers from her still sleepy body. _Like a bandaid, Elsa. Just rip it off. _She yawns, stretching her hands into the air, and rolling her head around in circles.

_Knock knock!_

"Goddamn! I'm coming. Would you please let me get out of bed," Elsa yells as she throws her legs over the side of the mattress. She takes in the messy scene of her bedroom, clothes strewn everyone, and remembers that Anna had slept over- but the younger girl is nowhere to be found.

_Knock knock! _"Open the freaking door, Elsa," a voice yells from the other side.

Elsa walks to the door and flings it open to see her housemate, Ariel staring into her eyes. "What do you want from me? It's Saturday. Can a girl get some rest?" Elsa hates being rudely awakened, especially on her days off. Sleep was a precious commodity and she didn't appreciate being deprived of it.

Ariel rolls her eyes, shaking her head in exasperation. "Your little shit of a girlfriend is downstairs eating all of our food. Does she pay the bills here? No. Does she buy the food? No. Is she only wearing her underwear right now? Yes. I don't want to wake up to that, Elsa. Handle it."

Ariel walks away, running an angry hand through her hair and muttering explicatives to herself. Elsa sighs as she leans her head against the door frame, still exhausted from her and Anna's night activities. _How is she even up this early and moving around?_

The platinum blonde begrudgingly makes her way down the steps of the medium-sized house and makes her way to the kitchen. When she enters she finds Anna leaning into the fridge, like Ariel stated- only wearing her bra and panties.

Anna takes a step back and turns, a pack of cheddar slices between her teeth and her hands filled with various other items needed to make a sandwich. When she spots Elsa she gives the older woman a smile, the pack of cheese slipping from her mouth to the kitchen floor. "Hey, babe. I was just gonna make us something to eat. Thought you might like breakfast in bed." She smiles gingerly at the older woman before placing the items on the counter.

Elsa walks to Anna, pressing up behind her and running her hands across the smooth flesh of the younger girl's shoulder. She then plants a gentle kiss on her freckled shoulder blade. "You know what I'd like even more than a sandwich?"

Anna giggles as she leans back, pressing more into Elsa, and moves her hands to cover the cover the ones wrapped around her stomach. "What's that?"

Elsa smiles as she gently nibbles on Anna's ear before trailing kisses across her cheek. "I'd would love waking up to your beautiful face, and not Ariel's angry mug."

Anna sighs defeatedly as she untangles herself from the older woman, turing to look her in the eyes. "Is she being a bitch again?"

"You _are_ eating her cheese, Anna," Elsa replies calmly, not wanting to upset her girlfriend this early in the morning… well, early in the afternoon.

Anna throws a hand in the air as she rolls her eyes and turns to grab the cheese. She then dramatically stomps to the fridge, throwing it back into the cold container. "If she has a problem she can freaking say it to my face. She doesn't have to go waking you up." Anna turns back toward Elsa, anger etched on her face.

Elsa slowly walks to the angry, freckled woman and wraps her arms around her waist, planting a firm, but sleepy kiss, to the younger girl's pursed lips. "Just come back to bed, baby. Don't think about this. I wanna cuddle."

Anna wraps her arms around the taller woman's shoulders and gently nibbles on her soft lower lip. "Maybe we can do a little more than cuddle," she says, lifting a brow. "I know just the thing that will take my mind off of this."

Elsa smiles as she playfully steals a kiss from the shorter girl. "We can do anything, as long as it gets you back in my bed."

Anna breaks their embrace, capturing the older woman's hand into hers. "You should really choose your words more carefully."


	2. Furniture Shopping

"I don't understand why you couldn't do this alone," Elsa groans, not sure why she left the warm comfort of her bed to accompany her over-excited girlfriend on this Ikea trip.

Anna tightens her grip on the taller woman's hand as she all but drags her through the parking lot. "I don't understand how you had that much money saved up, but you still lived with Ariel."

"Consolidating resources. I only had to pay half the bills and buy groceries half the time."

Anna stops short, turning a disproving glance toward the platinum blonde. "At this rate you were going to be a millionaire by the time you hit thirty, strictly from unused funds."

Elsa lets out a small exhausted laugh as she runs her free hand through her hair. "That was sort of the plan… but I'm willing to give that dream up for you, the love of my life," she states, with mocking endearment.

Her sarcasm grants her a firm slap to the abdomen by her less-than-amused, freckled counterpart. "You're going to help me pick out furniture for our apartment today, and you're going to pretend that you are enjoying yourself."

"Why," Elsa whines, throwing her head back for emphasis. "Just let me sit in the car."

Anna squeezes Elsa's hand with a smile as she leans forward, pressing her lips to the taller woman's ear. "Do this for me… and tonight I'll do the _thing._"

Elsa lifts a brow with a smirk. "What thing."

"_The _thing."

Elsa nods knowingly as she lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, you say that- but we'll really just end up watching Casablanca on your laptop again while eating take out. Then I'll fall asleep on your lap, and you'll complain that I drooled on your thigh."

Anna rolls her eyes as she releases a sigh. "Jesus Christ, we're like an old married couple… Well, if we can pick out some furniture today, then maybe all of this will take place on a couch, and not on the floor."

"Fine."

Anna smiles as she plants a kiss on the platinum blonde's cheek. "Good. You try to act all tough but I know you're just a big teddy bear."

"Only when it comes to you. I'm perfectly fine with the furniture we have now."

Anna pulls on Elsa's hand as she leads the older woman toward the entrance of the store. "We _only _have a bed, Elsa. It's not even a really nice one."

Elsa laughs as the two walk through the automatic doors. "We _only _need a bed, Anna. Any one will do."

"Elsa control your hypothalamus. Your sex drive is showing."

Elsa sneaks her arm around Anna's waist, pulling the younger girl into her. "I really like it when you talk nerdy to me."

Anna pulls away, shaking her head. "First of all, we're in public… and second- I swear if you say that again I will end our fake marriage prematurely."

"What will you get in the divorce," Elsa smiles. "The bed?"

"You can keep your dumb bed," Anna says, once again- not amused. "I'll be over here looking at the tables. You see if you can handle picking out a new bed… and in fifteen minutes we can meet up by the couches. Cool?"

"We're splitting up? You can't make tactical decisions like this on the fly."

"Okay," Anna acquiesces, "-we can both go look a the beds together."

Elsa holds out a hand and Anna takes it as they start to make their way toward the bedroom section of the large store. Elsa stops unexpectedly at the first one she sees, her jaw dropping. "Look at this bed, Anna. California King- just what we need."

Anna pulls on Elsa's hand, prompting her to move forward. "That is unnecessary. I would never find you in that ocean of a bed. We need something a little smaller."

"Maybe we should just get bunked beds," Elsa says flatly.

"When I first saw you… you were like this beautiful stranger- tall and fair. I just knew that I needed to be with you. And now I'm questioning that decision."

Elsa laughs as she releases Anna's hand and playfully shoves her. "Well no one is keeping you here."

Anna laughs, but the joyful gesture doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Don't say that," she starts, "It took so long for you to let me in… and I just don't want that to be the end of the excitement in our relationship."

"So you wanted to combat us getting too comfortable by taking me furniture shopping?"

"Yes."

"And how did you think this would work out?"

"Well," Anna starts, looking away from Elsa with a shrug, "I kind of thought if we could make this fun, then we would be set- because we can find the excitement in anything."

"Okay." Elsa walks forward, her heart melting at Anna showing her vulnerability. "How do we make this fun? I'm willing to give it one-hundred percent."

Anna smiles as she excitedly grabs Elsa's hand back into hers. "Well, I was thinking maybe we should go for a Queen sized bed… and maybe two side lamps. The bed is big, but not too big… and I know you like to read at night. "

Elsa nods. "Well that means we're going to need side tables and… pillows! You love fluffy pillows."

"Oh, I do. I hadn't thought about that. We need lots of fluffy pillows."

Elsa laughs as she gives Anna's hand a squeeze. "Our house will be like a dream house for a teenaged girl."

Anna rolls her eyes at Elsa once again. "I really disapprove of your dry sense of humor. I thought you were going to give this one-hundred percent."

"I thought my dry sense of humor was what won you over, but apparently I am wrong. Please forgive me, our house will be the picture of sophisticated grace… just like you."

Anna smiles coyly as she leans her forehead against Elsa's shoulder. "Well flattery has always worked wonders on me, so I'll let you off the hook. _This time._"

"In all seriousness, we're going to need a coffee maker. I can't survive without my caffeinated beverages."

"I also hadn't thought of that. See, this is good. You being here is so helpful." Anna turns and points toward a bed before lifting a brow at Elsa. "How do you feel about that one."

"I love it if you love it," Elsa says, giving the younger woman a warm smile.

"I want your honest opinion, babe."

Elsa leans forward, closer to Anna's face. "Honestly, I love it if you love it."

"Well, I do love it. We should just get that one. See, that wasn't so hard, now we can move on to the rest of the store."

Elsa pulls in a breath as she pushes Anna back, toward a mattress, prompting the freckled woman to take a seat. She then takes a seat next to her and rests a hand on the younger woman's thigh. "Is there something bothering you about our relationship, because I feel like we're fine."

Anna shrugs, looking down at her hands as she twists them together in her lap. "I don't know. I feel like I forced you to move out of the house with Ariel- and I wanted it to be something that you _wanted _to do. I didn't want to make living with me and obligation of our relationship."

"So you think I feel like you presented me with an ultimatum?"

Anna nods. "Honestly, I guess that is kind of what I did, and it's a little too late to say sorry… so I feel like we should get our feelings about this situation out in the open."

Elsa nods and removes her hand from Anna's thigh. "Well I guess it kind of felt like an ultimatum, but I understood where you were coming from… and honestly, at the end of the day, I would rather live with you, than live with her."

"You don't feel like you _have _to do this, right? You _want _to live with me?"

"Of course I want to live with you, Anna." Elsa pauses and runs a hand through her hair. "I guess it was a little shocking because you never expressed any interest in moving in together before."

"I guess it just sort of occurred to me that I wanted to," Anna says, with a shrug.

"Exactly, so what's to stop it form occurring to you that maybe you _don't _want this? I'm _sure_ that I want to live with you. If you're really in, then I'm in. I'll take this seriously. I'll pick out furniture."

"I'm in." Anna smiles up at Elsa, and the older woman can't help but smile back.

She leans over and places a kiss on Anna's lips. "Well, that's all I needed to hear. Lets go get a couch."


	3. Chocolate

"Elsa, I'm not good at this. You know that. It isn't funny." Anna clutches on to the wall of the ice rink for dear life as dozens of children and adults go whizzing by her.

Elsa skates in a circle before holding out a hand to the younger girl. "Just take my hand. I promise I won't let you fall."

Anna reluctantly leaves the wall, stretching her hand toward the platinum blonde's outstretched fingers. "I don't know why I agreed to this. I thought maybe it would be fun, but it's just scary."

"Aww, babe," Elsa soothes, grabbing on to Anna's hand and pulling the freckled woman in close. "You're just overthinking it. It isn't as hard as you're making it seem. You just need to glide and-"

"Not everyone is one with the ice, like you Elsa," Anna snaps, somewhat annoyed at her inability to catch on to the task that Elsa deems so _simple_.

Elsa smiles as she starts to skate backwards, pulling the small shaky woman along with her. "We can take it nice and slow, okay? In no time you're gonna be flying around here without my help."

"I doubt that, Elsa," Anna states flatly as she stumbles over a cut in the ice. She slaps into Elsa, but thankfully the older woman seems to be a wall of muscle.

"Sorry, this ice isn't necessarily the easiest to learn on." Elsa straightens Anna as she continues to pull her along. "It's actually pretty crappy, but it's the closest place to our apartment. How do your skates feel?"

"They feel sort of loose, and my ankles are starting to hurt," Anna complains, pulling herself to Elsa, and leaning her head against the older woman's shoulder. "Maybe I should have gotten the figure skates instead of the hockey skates."

Elsa pulls Anna over to the wall, kneeling in front of her and unlacing the the younger woman's skates. "Yeah, figure skates are a little easier to tighten. Remind at some point to buy you a pair- that's really your best option."

Elsa pulls the strings on Anna's skates tight before wrapping them around once and re-tying them. She repeats the process on the other skate before standing. "There you go. How does that feel?"

Anna pushes herself forward a bit and shrugs. "I guess it feels a little better."

"You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Anna's eyes soften as she places a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "No. No, no, no. Don't think that. I know how much you love this. I just feel like crap for making you have to stand around babysitting me."

Elsa leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Anna's lips. "I really don't mind. Anything that gives me an excuse to hold your hand is okay in my book. You look so cute in your skates."

"Thanks," Anna whisper as she takes in a breath. She looks down at her skates, sadness filling her eyes. "I guess I thought this would be cute, but it's hard and my legs hurt… and now I'm just complaining for no reason."

A tear falls down Anna's cheek and Elsa pulls her in, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders- tangling her fingers in her strawberry-blonde hair. "Whoa, Anna don't cry. I'm here. It's okay."

She places a kiss in the younger woman's hair in an attempt to soothe her. Anna's fingers begin to tangle themselves in the fabric of Elsa's shirt. "Hey," Elsa starts, gently pulling Anna away from her, "-what's this all about? If it's really about the skating, then we can leave right now- because your feelings are way more important than this."

Anna shakes her head, looking away from Elsa as she swallows. "I didn't get the part in the play that I really wanted. I just-" Anna inhales sharply as more tears begin to fall. "I just feel like I'm not good enough… and now I can't even do this."

Elsa moves forward, resting her forehead against Anna's, and presses several quick kisses against the crying woman's lips. "You're amazing, and you just have to keep trying. Maybe you didn't get this part, but there will be other parts."

Anna raises her hand, wiping tears from her cheek. "I just really wanted this one," she says softly, visibly gaining a better grip on her composure, but her demeanor still despondent.

Elsa takes in a deep breath, not quite sure of how to respond. "I want to make you feel better, but my brain just keep coming up with really generic things to say… so how about we leave here and pick up a bottle of wine, a box of chocolates… and maybe a scarf?"

"What are you trying to do, Elsa," Anna asks, a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Just wait and see. I think this should cheer you up."

* * *

Elsa places the box of chocolates and the bottle of wine on the bed next to Anna, as she climbs on to join the younger woman- with scarf in hand.

Anna laughs, shaking her head as she crosses her legs and places her hands in her lap. "What are you going to do with that scarf?"

"I just needed something to use as a blindfold, and I thought it was kind of cute. C'mon, it has little snowmen on it." Elsa lifts the scarf to Anna's eyes, and after a brief moment of protest the younger woman acquiesces and allows the platinum blonde to rob her of her sight.

"Now what, Elsa," she asks, half amused, half nervous.

Elsa bends forward and moves Anna's hands as she climbs on top of the freckled woman's lap, their stomachs pressed together. "Am I too heavy?" Anna shakes her head. "Good, I thought I was picking up some weight."

Anna laughs as she bring her hands up, gently caressing Elsa's sides. "Nah, babe-you're just as in shape as when I met you…or you at least look it." She bends forward, sprinkling kisses up along the older woman's neck.

Elsa grabs Anna's hands, removing them from her sides. "No, Anna. This isn't what we're doing… at least not right at this moment. My friend said these chocolates were the best in the city-"

"If you mean Ariel when you say friend then I don't really trust her judgement."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Anyway, you love chocolate, so who said it doesn't really matter. I'm gonna let you taste two pieces at a time, and I want you to tell me which one you like best. You only get to go by taste, though- that's why you're blindfolded."

Anna lets out a small laugh. "And what is the wine for?"

Elsa takes in a breath. "Well it's to clear your palate between taste tests… and well if this didn't cheer you up I was going to fall back on the fact that I could at least get you a little tipsy."

"You spoil me, darling."

Elsa smiles at the endearment and places a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I know. I'm so great. Alright you ready for the first test?"

"Hmm," Anna hums in mock contemplation, "I think I need to take a drink first, if you don't mind."

Elsa grabs the bottle and the opener, quickly removing the cork before tipping it to Anna's lips. "Okay, now we start." She grabs two pieces from the box, holding one in either hand. "Do you like this one," she asks, raising the first piece, pausing for Anna to chew, "-or this one," she finishes, moving the second piece to Anna's mouth.

"Oh my God," Anna mumbles, chocolate still in her mouth, "-they were both so delicious. This is really hard."

Elsa shakes her head. "You can only pick one, Anna. We can sit here until you reach a decision."

"That's not fair," Anna pouts. "I thought this was about making me happy. I like both… but if I _had _to pick, I'd say the first one was maybe a _tiny _bit better."

"Good girl," Elsa smirks as she reaches down to pick up more chocolate.

Anna lets out a light-hearted laugh as she runs her fingers along Elsa's thighs. "Okay, Christian Grey, don't get any weird ideas from this. I'm not letting you take me in your red room of pain."

Elsa lifts the bottle of wine to Anna's lips, letting her drink, before placing another piece of chocolate into the younger woman's mouth. "I don't really understand your references, because unlike you, I didn't read Fifty Shades of Grey."

Anna finishes chewing, slightly digging her nails into Elsa's flesh. "It was entertaining literature. At least I don't take myself so seriously that I read Ulysses for fun."

"Hey," Elsa shouts, jokingly. "That is _great_ literature." She places the second piece of chocolate in Anna's mouth. "Now which one is best out of these two?"

Anna chews for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know, Elsa." She then lifts her hands, tangling them in the older woman's hair, before pulling the platinum blonde's lips down to her own.

Anna softly nibbles on Elsa's lower lip, prompting the older woman to open her mouth, then she skillfully slides her tongue in. Elsa meets her halfway and the kiss last for what feels like an eternity.

Eventually, Anna pulls away, breathless, and smiles up at Elsa. "Why don't you tell me how it tastes?"

"You never play fair," Elsa pouts as she gently strokes Anna's sides.

Anna responds by flipping the older woman onto her back on the mattress and letting out a soft laugh. "Of course I don't."

"Holy shit, Anna! You're spilling the wine. We just bought these sheets."

Anna rips off her blindfold and grabs the bottle along with the chocolates, crawling up to place them on the night stand. "Don't worry, it will wash off." She then moves back down to Elsa and climbs on top of the older woman, straddling her waist. "Now lets have some real fun."


End file.
